My Best Friends Girlfriend
by CarlGrimesXBethGreene
Summary: Carl is smitten with Beth the first time he sees her but the problem is she is dating his best friend Zach, but when Zach is ill and can't attend Beth's 16th birthday party Carl offers to go instead. But after Beth spends time with Carl she begins to question if she is with the right guy. Most of the characters are between the ages of 16 and 18 but Rick, Daryl, Hershel and Carol ar
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: **Forbidden Love **

Carl's POV

Carl woke up as the sun shone through his window, it happened every morning so there was never any use of an alarm clock, although on some occasions he had slept through when it had been raining outside.

He lived in Georgia, Atlanta with his dad Rick who was a Sheriff. He was very close with his dad and when he got older planned to be a sheriff just like him. Carl was unlike any other sixteen year old, although it was dangerous Carl would often go out to work with his dad to help him out, obviously not the really dangerous jobs, but since his dads partner and best friend Shane had been killed in an accident Carl felt that his dad needed back up.

Carl had been learning to use a gun since he was twelve years old, it was mostly a matter of safety and precaution after their family home was raided, Carl had only been eleven at the time and one of the robbers killed his mother Lori and his little sister Judith. Afterwards Rick thought it was right that Carl knew how to defend himself and taught him how to handle a gun. Now at sixteen he had advanced skills and could shoot targets from a far distance.

Carl flung the covers off him and sat up, his bedside light was still on with a comic still open on the floor, he had fallen asleep again while reading which was something he did every night but he would spend longer downstairs with his dad killing Zombie's on their PlayStation console. He padded over to his wardrobe pulling out a pair of black jeans and a grey top. He quickly got ready and made his way over to his board to check his schedule for today, it was pinned in the middle of Zombie posters and pictures of his favourite bands, his Green Day American Idiot poster fell off his bedroom door as his dad opened it, "morning Carl, breakfast is ready for you, I have to go to work early today but I will be back around tea-time, I will bring a Pizza in" Rick said as he picked up the poster and tacked it back onto the door, "thanks dad and sure Pizza sounds good" Carl smiled, he walked back to his bedside and picked up his Sheriff hat, Rick had given it to him when he began helping him out and ever since Carl never took it off. It covered his hair that was beginning to grow below his ears.

He made his way downstairs to the TV blaring with morning shows, he grabbed his bowl of cereal and glass of orange juice and sat on the Sofa with his feet up at the table, he was watching some talk show and how a girl was in love with her best friends boyfriend but she couldn't do anything about it because she didn't want to hurt her best friend. He knew exactly how that felt, he knew very well considering he had exactly the same problem. He was in love with Beth Greene, tomorrow she turned sixteen and Carl had brought a big gift for her, bigger than he should have and if Zach found out he would realise straight away. Zach was his best friend; they had been friends since first grade but during the start of High School he had met Beth in an after School music group, something Carl refused to join but wished he had, he immediately called Carl up and mentioned that he had met this amazing girl but wasn't sure how to go about asking her out, Carl helped him and of course they went on a date. It wasn't until the next day Carl got formally introduced to Beth and to him it was love at first sight, she was perfect in every way, she had longish blonde hair that was tied up into a pony tail with small braids, amazing sparking eyes and dressed so cute. Zach was smitten with her, he never stopped talking about her ever, it did upset Carl a bit but he didn't envy him or anything, after all Zach was his best friend and he had to be happy for him or at least try.

Carl had never really talked to Beth properly, they had exchanged HI's and byes but that was about it, it was obvious that they did not share the same feelings towards one another and that was the way it was always probably going to be. Carl sighed as he stood up switching the TV off, he took his bowl and glass out and placed them in the dishwasher. He heard the familiar sound of Zach's car horn telling him he had arrived; he grabbed his School bag and made his way out, Zach's silver Corsa sat by the side of the road, he had a big smile plastered on his face as per usual these days, since he had started dating Beth they had cruised to school singing along to 'We built this city' by Star ship. Carl opened the passenger door and slid into the car, "good morning Carl, beautiful morning isn't it" Zach said happily with a permanent smile, "very beautiful, it's warm like it is everyday" Carl replied putting his bag down behind the seat.

"How's the love life going?" Carl asked with his arms crossed, he knew it was a bad idea to ask but he knew Zach would start talking about it anyway, "it's going great, I got her a birthday present, sweet sixteen and all, she is having a party you should come too" Zach replied, "she hardly speaks to me, the most she has said to me is hi and bye, think it's better if you go on your own" Carl replied, "well it's up to you, but I think you should, she might have some nice girl friends that you could have a chance with" Zach replied, "I don't really want a girlfriend to be honest, I am happy being single" Carl replied as he messed around with the radio station on the stereo.

They arrived at School, they went to Terminus High School, Carl grabbed his bag and got out, and Zach followed going to open the boot of his car to get his bag out.

"so, what have you bought Beth for her birthday then?" Carl asked, "Well I got her chocolates, every girl likes chocolates right?" Zach replied, the smile still on his face, Carl thought to himself that he couldn't possibly give Beth what he had got her, it would in no way make up for what Zach had brought her.

"I guess so yes, not unless she is one of them girls who are obsessed with calories and carbs and all that crap" Carl replied, "I don't think she is like that, you have seen her, she is perfect in every way" Zach replied. Carl wanted to agree, tell him that she was perfect in every way, and that he was madly in love with her, sure Zach would probably never speak to him again or warn him off her but yeah he couldn't since he was his oldest friend.

Speaking of Beth she came walking up towards them, today she had faded blue jeans on and a halter neck top that hung off her body, she looked perfect, "hello sweetheart" Zach said as he took her in his arms and kissed her and pulled her into a hug, "I missed you…. So much" Zach replied, "I missed you too" Beth replied with a smile. Carl looked on, they were both happy together and as much as it killed him he had to try and be happy for them both, she looked at him and he looked at her, he gave her a small smile, "I am going to go on ahead, catch you later" Carl replied as he walked off, he couldn't stand it, he tried but he loved her too much, it was something he could not help but he had to distance himself from being around them both because he did not want to resent his best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 **The Right Choice**

Beth's POV

She watched as Carl walked off, she had the idea that he didn't like her very much and figured it was because she started dating Zach.

"does Carl not like me? He always seems to leave whenever I am around" Beth questioned, "don't take it too heart I think he just doesn't want to feel like he is interfering although he isn't" Zach explained.

The two of them walked into school together, "I will catch you up in a minute I just need to get something out my locker" Beth said as she walked over to the lockers. She stopped at hers and dug around her bag for the key, she found it and began opening the door but it stuck like it usually did, "stupid thing" Beth cursed, suddenly somebody hit her door and it opened, she looked around and it was Carl, "mine does that all the time, you just have to give it a smack and it will open" he said, "thanks" Beth replied with a smile.

Carls POV

Carl was walking back from the bathroom when he spotted Beth on her own struggling with her locker, he quickly went over and punched the locker and it opened, she looked at him with a smile, "mine does that all the time, you just give it a smack and it will open" he said to her, "thanks" she replied to him, "no problem, anyway see you later" Carl replied as he walked off.

School went over quickly, Carl waited outside for Zach to finish, he sat on the wall playing with his phone, and was playing a racing game on it. He then saw him coming out with Beth, she was linking his arm and laughing, he thought she looked so cute when she laughed.

"so I will see you tomorrow then, I will come round early to help you with things" Zach said, Beth shook her head, "you don't have too besides I need time to get ready and stuff, just come round at 6.00 pm" Beth replied smiling at him, "okay, but you know where I am if you need anything" Zach replied kissing the end of her nose, she giggled and then hugged him.

Zach and Carl were driving home; Carl had his feet up on the dash board, "so are you coming tomorrow, to the party?" Zach asked, Carl was staring out the window, "carl!" Zach replied, he looked at him.

"Sorry what?" Carl replied.

"Are you okay, you just seem a little distant lately" Zach replied, Carl shook his head, "I am fine, why wouldn't I be?" Carl replied, "You have been like this since I started going out with Beth, you don't need to worry I am not going to blow you out, we always promised that whichever one of us got a girlfriend first we would always put each other first, your my brother Carl" Zach said.

Carl thought to himself, _what would you think about me if you knew that I was crazy about your girlfriend, that every time I see you with her it kills me inside, that I wish it was me she was kissing and not you. _

"I know, anyway I think I will stay at home tomorrow night, let you spend time with Beth, besides it's not like we hardly speak" Carl replied, "well she thinks you don't like her much, but she now knows how to open her locker thanks to you" Zach laughed, Carl smiled "oh that, yeah I have the same problem with mine, also I don't dislike her I just don't want to interfere, you know two's company three is a crowd" Carl replied.

"well you know you are welcome, maybe you can hook up with one of Beth's friends " Zach said, "I doubt that, as I said I am fine being single" Carl replied.

They arrived at Carl's house, he got out and grabbed his bag, "I will see you later then" Carl said, Zach smiled, "later my friend"

(The next day)

Carl had spent a day with his dad, they had been out shooting, Rick couldn't believe how far his son had come on but he knew something was troubling him.

"what's up Carl? You don't seem to be focusing much lately" Rick asked, he knew the look on Carls face was that of somebody who was in love, but it wasn't the happily ever after type of love.

"you're in love aren't you? But I take it she doesn't feel the same way?" Rick mentioned, "I don't want to talk about it dad, it's complicated" Carl replied as he dug his shoe in the dirt, "look you can tell me, it's what I am here for" Rick replied, Carl thought to himself _yeah you just want to be nosey so you can torture me till the end of my god forsaken life, _"fine if you must know I am in love with Beth, the girl Zach is dating, I shouldn't be because he is my best friend but I just can't help it" Carl explained.

Rick laughed, "like father like son, Carl the same thing happened with me and Shane, we were both in love with your mother and when she chose me Shane hated me but we worked it out" Rick explained.

"how?" Carl asked

"well, because our friendship meant more than trying to win the same girls heart, Shane got over it eventually, you and Zach have been friends since you were in kindergarten, and being in love with the same girl, well it's kind of a crazy thing to fall out over" Rick explained, Carls phone began to ring in his pocket, "speaking of Zach, this will be him trying to persuade me to go to Beth's party today, I really can't" Carl replied as he answered the phone.

"hey Zach…. what….. you got to be kidding me… I can't not without you I hardly talk to her, you know that… fine I will take her present round since you are my best friend… I will be over in a bit just out with my dad shooting…. Right bye" Carl hung up, he looked at his phone shell shocked. "what's up son?" Rick asked, " it's Zach, he has come down with a bug, he asked me to take Beth's present around for her, what do I do, I can't be around her like seriously" Carl replied, his heart was beating to quickly for him to register, "then go, I will take you too Zach's now and then drop you off" Rick said.

Carl arrived at Zach's, he walked down his gravel path, the creaky swing chair swung freely on the porch, he knocked on the door.

The door opened and Zach stood there, he looked pale and as if he was about to throw up, "whoa, you look ill, what happened" Carl asked, "my little sister is what happened, she was ill all last night with a stomach bug and I wake up with it, the one day I had to get it, Beth is going to be so disappointed, thank you so much for this you are a super star, please just give her this and also give her a kiss….. on the cheek mind you and say it's from me and that I love her with all my heart" Zach said, "sure, but if I get a slap I hold you responsible" Carl replied with a laugh "thanks for this" Zach replied, he suddenly put his hand over his mouth, "get well soon" Carl replied as he walked down the path back to his dads car.

Carl arrived at Beth's; he could already here the screams of girls and music, he held two presents in his hand, Zach's present to her and his own present to her. He looked at them both knowing what Zach had brought her, Zach was his best friend and he could never change that, he knew this had to stop, he smiled and swapped the tags around, the gift Carl had got was now from Zach.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Carls POV ** Love Train**

Carl knocked hard on the door; he figured they would not hear him over the loud music, the door opened and a girl answered; she was wearing a red dress with high heel shoes, her dark blonde hair hung over her shoulders, "you're a bit young to be a sheriff aren't you" the girl questioned, "that's because I am not a Sheriff, I am here to bring Beth her birthday present from Zach" Carl replied, the girl looked him up and down, she began twisting her hair around her fingers, "alright, come in Beth is through in the garden" the girl replied.

"oh okay, can you get her to come to the door just I can't really stay" Carl replied, "she is kind of busy, just come through she is in the back" the girl replied, Carl knew this was not a good idea, but what choice did he have, he walked through her house, it was so clean with a beautiful leather sofa, and neutral colours all around the house, he made his way out into the yard, there was a load of people around of all ages, he spotted Beth standing next to he guessed was her father, she was wearing a white dress with wedge shoes on, she looked beautiful, her hair was curled and where scattered over her shoulders.

Carl made his way over nervously, as he got closer to her he felt his heart rate speeding up, _pull yourself together Carl, she is your best friends girlfriend, yes she is beautiful and perfect but think of Zach's feelings. _She spotted him, she cocked her head to the side, "Carl? Where's Zach I thought he was coming, he said you weren't gonna come…. I'm confused" Beth replied, "he got sick, he sent me to give you your gift and" Carl bit his lip" I have to kiss you and tell you I love you" he replied, Beth looked at him confused, "I mean it's from him not me" Carl replied, "he sends his best friend to give me a kiss and stuff, awwwww that's so sweet" Beth replied.

"so, …...yeah...here it goes happy birthday Beth, I love you and you look beautiful" Carl said as he kissed her on the cheek, the problem was he meant this from his own heart and not from what Zach had told him to stay, her cheek felt warm on his lips and he could smell the scent of her shampoo, "hey, I will send him a picture of you, show him how amazing you look" Carl replied, he put her presents down on the table and backed up a bit getting her fully in the photo, "alright smile" Carl said as he took the photo, "let's see it" Beth asked, he walked back over to her, "is that okay to send?" he asked, she looked at it, "it's acceptable, just wish he had been here " Beth replied, she looked away sadly, "well just for the record, he was really sick, he was distraught that he couldn't come" Carl explained.

Beth picked up her presents, "you got me a present Carl, thank you" Beth replied, "welcome, it's not much but it would have been rude of me if I hadn't got you anything" Carl replied with a smile, Beth smiled back at him, she began to open his present unknown that it was actually Zach's present, "hmmmm chocolates, I am really sorry please don't think me rude but I am allergic to Chocolate" Beth explained. "Oh god, I'm so sorry, I didn't even know really" Carl replied, "its okay. There isn't any way you could have known, we don't exactly talk much do we? "Beth replied, "no we don't just two is company, three is a crowd, you know what I mean?" Carl said, "don't be silly" Beth replied opening her other present.

Removing the wrapping she came across a necklace, it was gold with a love heart at the end of the chain with her name on it, she gasped, "oh my god this is beautiful, do you mind putting it on for me?" Beth asked, "of course I will" Carl replied and biting his cheek to hide a smile, she turned around lifting her hair up so he could fasten the clasp, she had liked it, no not liked it loved it. The thing was he could not tell her that it had been really him who had bought her it.

"Zach is so sweet, I never expected him to buy me a necklace" Beth replied admiring it, "yeah it looks nice but that's Zach, pure sweet at heart." Carl replied, "I know" Beth replied smiling, "look I have to get going, I have just come back from shooting so I have not had chance to change, but I am glad you like the necklace" Carl said as he turned around to walk off.

"Carl wait, can't you stay just for a little while? " Beth asked, she had grabbed his hand to stop him, the feel of her making contact with him gave him shivers, he looked at her, his instinct told him to make an excuse and leave but he couldn't, he wanted to stay with her, he wanted to hang out with her for a while, when will he ever get to spend time with her alone again without Zach being around, "well I suppose I can stay for a little bit, as long as you don't mind me looking like….. a sheriff which is what your friend described me as when she let me in" Carl replied. Beth laughed, "that will have been Sophia, she is my cousin, she lives in New York, she is visiting for a week with my Uncle Daryl and my Aunt Carol" Beth said, she handed Carl a can of coke, "sorry my dad won't let anybody under age have alcohol, adults only unfortunately" she smiled at him, "it's fine, I have never really drank myself to be honest" Carl replied.

"ah you found her then, Beth what are you thinking dating that Zach guy, Carl here is much more fitter, I mean look at him he looks like a sheriff" Sophia said looking Carl up and down again, "that's because his dad is a sheriff, and look at the beautiful necklace Zach bought me" Beth said showing her it, "pretty, still think you should go for the sheriff though" Sophia said as she leaned against Carl. "hey Beth, more guests have arrived, there is also a big pile of presents for you to open still" the man which Carl imagined was her dad said as he came over, "okay dad, oh this is Carl, he is Zach's best friend, and Carl this is my dad" Beth said introducing them, Carl took the man's hand, he was a friendly old chap with grey hair, he was quite shocked that he was Beth's dad has he looked quite elderly but he wasn't going to ask questions. "hello nice to meet you, I'm Hershel" he said with a smile, "nice to meet you, Zach is very sorry that he couldn't make it to the party but he has a bug" Carl replied.

"not too worry, and I hope he gets well soon" Hershel replied, "anyway I am going to go and greet guests I am sure Sophia will look after you, just please don't scare him " Beth laughed, "don't worry I don't bite …. Much" Sophia replied looking at Carl getting closer to him, he backed away a bit. Beth shook her head, "you want everybody, girl" Beth replied as she walked off.

A few hours passed, Carl sat against the tree in the garden, he had drank about six cans of Coke. His hand couldn't stop shaking and his brain made a mess of his thoughts. Sophia had left him about an hour ago to go and find Beth but had never returned; he looked up and noticed that the tree was suitable to climb up, the party was beginning to die down and there were only selected people left.

Carl suddenly heard a familiar voice, it was Beth, she was walking along the garden with Sophia and another girl with short dark hair and an Asian guy. She spotted Carl sat looking at her with a smile, "Carl, your still here, I thought you had left" Beth said, ", I guess I better leave then" Carl replied, "no, no I wasn't being horrible, just I remember you saying that you weren't staying long that's all" Beth replied back to him, he quickly stood up on his feet, "the coke told me otherwise, I am going to get going now anyway" Carl said, "well we are all going to the arcades, if you want to come" Beth asked, "I don't know, I think I will just go home you know, I have so much energy I think I might run it" Carl said, "oh don't be such a kill joy, come out with us" Sophia said, "nah, thanks anyway, I just got to run" Carl replied, "then why go home if you have all that energy, come with us" Sophia said.

"alright, I will race you guys there" Carl said, as he sprinted off, the others ran after him, the rush through Carl was unbelievable, he had learnt to run as well as shoot, as he headed for the fence he heard the others telling him to stop, they assumed he was going to run into it but he had other ideas, the fence wasn't to high, he could jump it, "Carl stop you're going to hurt yourself" Beth shouted, he got closer and closer then with a leap he jumped, he flew through the air landing on the other side, "wohooooo" he shouted, he saw the others stop and climb over the fence, "wow, I want whatever you have had" the Asian guy said, "this is Glenn by the way, he is my sister Maggie's boyfriend, this is my sister here" Beth said, she pointed at the girl with the short dark hair, "oh my god I am in love" Sophia said, "seriously, I thought you had a boyfriend back in New York?" Maggie asked, "I do, but this guy is amazing" she replied.

They went to the arcade, it was something that happened every year, and they always went on Beth's birthday. Glenn and Maggie had gone off into the house of fun; Sophia had stopped to record them on it watching them make fools of themselves. Beth was trying to catch a teddy on the crane machine, Carl was watching her. "Hey you want me to have a go? I am usually good at these" he asked her, she laughed "is there anything you are not good at?" she replied. He took over and managed to pick the Teddy up and it dropped into the bottom, he picked it up and gave it to her. "awww thank you" she said as she hugged it, they looked over at the others, "they seem to be occupied, come on lets go they will make their own way back" Beth said, Carl panicked ,going off with Beth alone was the wrong idea, his sugar rush was passing and he was becoming more alert to what was happening. "Won't they get worried though?" Carl asked, "no I do it every year, besides they stay in that house of fun for ages" Beth replied.

Beth and Carl wandered off, now Carl was down from his high he didn't feel like running a marathon anymore, "hey, you took that fence well, very impressive" Beth said walking beside him, she had her hands in her jacket pocket, Carl smiled "thanks, I had a little too much coke and had a sugar rush, plus I have been taught to run fast, especially if I am going to be a sheriff one day" Carl replied, he had his hands in the pockets of his jeans, they both stopped just outside of the arcade, Carl leaned against the wall with one foot resting against it, Beth hugged herself rubbing her arms, "are you cold?" Carl asked, "no I am fine" she replied warmly.

"so you do music in School? Zach told me you're a singer" Carl replied, "yeah, I mostly sing Broadway and Disney" she replied, "I would like to hear you sing" he smiled, she smiled back "maybe you will one day, so you are a Sheriff aren't you? Well you are trained to be one" Beth asked, she leaned against the wall, he turned his head to look at her, "I help my dad out sometimes, but I have been training since I was twelve, I can use a gun and shoot from a distance and stuff, well it's something I will have to show you, since your dating my best friend I guess I will be seeing a lot more of you" Carl replied, just talking to her made his heart race, the way she looked back at him was priceless, she was so perfect and so friendly he never thought he would ever meet another girl like her. "

"so I take it your very daring?" she questioned him, "yeah I suppose, I have got to be haven't I" he replied, "then come with me, there is something I have been wanting to do but Zach won't do it" Beth replied.

Carl dreaded to think what she wanted to do, but he went along with her anyway, she led him towards the direction of were the Bridge was and by the looks of it that is where she was going. Beth began walking along the train tracks, "erm… Beth, do you think this is a good idea, a train could come along" Carl pointed out, "were not going anywhere near the train, just to sit on the Bridge" Beth replied, Carl ran to catch up with her, "besides there isn't any due now, not till in the morning anyway" Beth replied, they both reached the middle of the bridge, the ledge was quite wide so they could sit comfortably, they both climbed over and sat with their legs dangling down, the Bridge was quite high and any accidental fall would result in tragic consequences.

"glad you let me do this, it's so cool up here" Beth said as she leaned back, "yeah, what's life without a little bit of danger" Carl replied. Beth laughed, Carl watched as the slight breeze whipped through her hair, night had drawn in now and the silhouette of her in the moonlight was beautiful. "don't the others get worried when you disappear?" Carl asked, "no, I don't usually leave the arcade but they know I am with you so they won't be worried" Beth replied, "yeah, I won't let anything happen to you, I am your sheriff" Carl replied laughing, "you're a good Sheriff" Beth replied, she edged further towards him, he looked down and the tips of their fingers were almost touching. He looked at her, she looked at him at the same time and their eyes met, she smiled sweetly at him, they were too lost in each other that they didn't hear the rumbling of the Bridge, it began shaking, Beth looked in horror as a train approached, "Beth run!" Carl shouted frantically, they both got to their feet quickly, as they ran Beth caught her foot on the track and fell, Carl came to a hault, he turned and saw her struggling, her foot was caught in the track, she was screaming and tugging frantically trying to be released from the track, the train was almost on her Carl reacted without thinking. He dived towards her trying to loosen her foot from the track, "it's coming Carl, save yourself " Beth screamed at him, but he wasn't giving up, there was no turning back now, he managed to free her foot from her shoe and he pulled her to her feet and whipped her to the side of the track pushing her against the wall as close as he could, the train whipped past them, he frantically protected her with his body, one slight movement and the train would catch him and probably drag him off with it.

The train eventually passed, his heart was pounding and so was Beth's, both their bodies were shaking both with fright but Carl felt the adrenalin rushing through him. Beth clinged onto him, his arms were around her, he slowly backed away from her, she was staring at him, her breathing was fast.

"I thought you said there weren't any trains due till morning" he joked in between breathes. He stared at her for a while, then suddenly her lips crashed onto his, at first he was shocked he stood froze to the spot. Soon he closed his eyes and responded to the kiss that he knew there was going to be consequences. but for the time being he savoured the moment.

They kissed for about a minute, Beth broke the kiss, she chuckled, "thanks for erm….. saving me" she said shyly, "erm….. yeah...Your...hmm... welcome I guess" he replied, he laughed. She looked away, "I am so sorry, I shouldn't have done that, your Zach's best friend, if he found out he would hate you, let's just keep that to ourselves" Beth suggested with a worried look in her eyes. He thought for a moment finally catching his breath after everything that had just happened. He carefully nodded. They both knew it wasn't right to keep secrets from Zach, but neither of them could say that they regret what had just happened.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Beth's POV

It was Monday a day had passed since her party and her kiss with Carl and not a moment went by that she didn't think about it. Zach had still been ill the following day so she didn't have to face him. She felt guilty for kissing Carl but there was a part of her that didn't regret it.

She waited outside of School for Zach to turn up, problem was Carl was going to be with him and it was going to be awkward. She saw his car pull up, she took a deep breath but she only saw Zach, where was Carl, she thought.

"morning dumpling, I am so sorry about your party, I am glad Carl passed on your presents, he sent me the picture you looked stunning" Zach said as he pulled her close to him, he tried to kiss her lips but she resisted, "what's up, don't worry the bug has gone now, you won't catch it" Zach replied. "sorry I just wasn't expecting it" she replied, she gently kissed his lips but all she could think about was the feeling of kissing Carl, that moment of her life when she felt like nothing else mattered, kissing Zach did not feel in anyway like that.

"Where's Carl? I thought he usually came in with you?" Beth asked as casually as she could manage, "oh he is making his own way in, he said he dad was going to drop him off" Zach replied, "oh right, the necklace was beautiful by the way" Beth said with a smile, Zach looked at her confused, he saw the chain around her neck, "necklace?" Zach replied, "yeah, this one" she said showing him the heart shape pendant on it with her name engraved on it.

"that's erm….. nice" he replied, Beth looked at him confused, "well of course it is, you got me it right?" she replied.

"did Carl get you anything?" Zach asked, "yeah chocolates, I felt bad because I am allergic to coco but he seemed to take it okay" Beth replied, " I see, well glad you liked the necklace " Zach replied.

They both walked into School, "I am just going to get my books" Beth said as she walked off away from Zach, she went to her locker, it stuck again when she tried to open it so she hit it hard, "seen you have mastered the trick" Carl said, Beth smiled and turned to look at him, she took him in, he was stood with his black skinny jeans and a grey top with his hat on, her heart was racing, the thoughts of her kissing him came flooding back again.

"hey Carl" she said, she looked around to make sure Zach was not looking or near them, "how's it going" he asked with a smile, "fine, just getting my books" Beth replied still smiling.

Beth looked around again and then walked to were Carl was standing, she grabbed his arm and took him round the corner where it was quiet, "Carl, you need to act normal or Zach will figure things out" Beth whispered, "well my dad dropped me in because he was going past here, nothing abnormal about that" Carl replied.

She stared at him, "that can't happen again" she whispered, "I know" he replied with a whisper, but they both leaned into each other their lips touching but before they could the bell rang.

They pulled away, "I got to get to class" Beth said as she rushed off. They both knew that they were in serious trouble.

**Carls POV**

He had no idea what he was going to do, ever since the incident of the bridge he had not been able to put it out of his mind. Although they had both agreed to forget about it every time he saw her now he just wanted to kiss her and he was certain she felt the same way.

He stood outside of School, "hey Sheriff" a familiar voice said, it was Sophia, "Oh hello, your still around then?" Carl asked.

"yeah, I leave tomorrow, hey were going to the movies, Beth is going with Zach so I need a date, can I interest you? Sophia asked.

No, no absolutely not, he could not go to the movies with this awkwardness.

"I don't think I can, I have stuff on" Carl replied, "I am sure you can spare a couple of hours and I need a date so I don't look like I am alone, don't worry I won't kiss you or anything" Sophia replied.

"fine I will go" Carl replied, he knew he was going to regret this, but Zach would be there tonight so he had an excuse to keep his distance.

The night came, Carl had not bothered to change from the stuff he had been wearing today, he walked down the path to meet the others, "Carl, glad that you could join us" Zach said patting him on the shoulder, "pleasure" Carl replied.

He looked at Beth; she was wearing the white dress she had worn on her birthday and again she looked beautiful, Sophia wearing the dress she had worn for Beth's birthday grabbed his arm linking him, Beth looked at her showing a tad bit of jealousy, Zach grabbed her hand and they set off.

The movie they were seeing was quite popular so the queue was quite long; Zach was stood with his arms around Beth, Carl looked at them, it pained him to see them like this, "this is to make up for missing your birthday" Zach said to Beth placing a kiss on her head, "her birthday was awesome, we all went to the arcade afterwards, well me, Beth, Maggie, Glenn and Carl, the both of them disappeared after a while though" Sophia explained, Carl and Beth glanced at each other, Zach didn't say anything.

The line began to go down a bit, "hey I just need to pop to the bathroom, I will be back in a minute" Zach said, he glanced at Carl and then walked off, Carl looked at Beth, "Sophia, why did you have to say that in front of him about the arcade" Beth said frustratingly, "what, I thought he knew?" Sophia replied, "no he didn't but he does now" Beth replied, the both of them looked really worried.

"wait, did something happen between you two?" Sophia asked, Car and Beth both looked at each other, "oh my god, something did didn't it?" Sophia asked putting her hand over her mouth.

Neither of them said anything, "look, Beth if you want to be with Carl you need to tell Zach, it's not fair in either of you" Sophia explained.

"something did happen but it was only once and it won't happen again" Beth said frustratingly as Zach returned.

They went into the screen and took their seats, Beth and Zach were on the left row a bit further down from Carl and Sophia who were on the right row further up, Carl kept catching glimpses of Beth, Zach had his arm around her but she looked uncomfortable, she suddenly stood up and walked up she looked at Carl and gestured for him to follow her. He waited till she left and then got up to follow her, "Carl, where you going" mouthed Sophia, "she wants to talk to me" he mouthed back.

He came out of the screen room, Beth was sat on the seats, he walked towards her, "Beth, is everything okay?" he asked.

"no, it isn't I can't keep this going, one day has been enough never mind more and more days that I have to pretend that what happened on the bridge didn't happen, because it did and I can't stop thinking about it, every time I see you I just want to kiss you again" Beth explained frantically, "I can't stop thinking about it either, I love you Beth" Carl confessed, she looked at him, "it was you wasn't it? You were the one who bought me the necklace?" Beth whispered, he looked at her and smiled "yes it was" he replied, she grabbed his top and pulled him towards her kissing him, this was where they both belonged, together like this.

"you complete utter son of a bitch!"

They both broke away from the kiss to find Zach staring at them, they both stared in horror, "Zach….. I am sorry… I" Beth said, he looked angrily at Carl, betrayal was all he thought.

"shut up Beth, I knew it, I tried to believe I was wrong but I wasn't, my own best friend, you were like a brother to me Carl, what did I ever do too you, I trusted you to take Beth's presents over and then you steal her from me, when you went off together is that when it first happened?" Zach asked, "Zach, I am sorry I tried not to love her but I couldn't help it" Carl said trying to put his hand on Zach's shoulder, he pushed him away, "don't you dare touch me, I hate you, you have everything, a dad that wants to spend time with you, and now you have taken the one thing I had that you didn't, my girl" Zach said with tears in his eyes.

"hey she isn't some trophy, don't talk about Beth like she is one " Carl replied, he was now getting angry, " well you seemed to think she was, stealing her from me, it's always you isn't it, Carl Grimes gets everything, I hate you so much, me and you are over" Zach screamed, he went to punch Carl but he ducked and hit Zach instead sending him to the floor.

"don't try and punch me again asshole" Carl replied before leaving the Movies.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Carl, Carl wait, stop" Beth pleaded, he walked on, he was angry, angry at himself fighting so hard not to mess everything up, now Zach hated him, his long life best friend.

"Carl, please stop" Beth shouted, "Beth stop, just don't talk to me right now" Carl replied angrily, Beth stopped dead, "Carl, why are you angry at me?" she had tears in her eyes, "I am not angry at you I am angry at myself for letting this happen" he replied, "don't be angry, it wasn't your fault, he took it out of hand" Beth replied.

"I just hit my best friend, I just broke up a lifelong friendship because I could not control my feelings, for you" he replied, he stopped with his head hanging low Beth came up behind, her arms going round his waist and she hugged him from behind.

"I didn't want him to find out like that, I was going to end it with him properly, tell him that I was in love with somebody else. I didn't want to hurt him" Beth replied, "I know you didn't, we always promised that we would never let a girl come between us, I never wanted to hurt him, I tried to help him keep you…"

"Carl please what's happened has happened" Beth replied, she was still hugging him from behind, "I think its best that you and Sophia go home, I will go home too, I will call you" Carl said as he walked off, he couldn't talk to anyone right now.

Carl went back to the bridge, it was the one place he could think and be alone, he didn't want to speak to anybody. Carl never wanted to ruin his friendship with Zach, but he could not help how he felt about Beth, he felt there was no going back now, he would never be able to avoid Zach or Beth, he wondered if his dad would appreciate moving away.

"hey Romeo, didn't you learn your lesson last time going up there" Sophie shouted from afar

"Leave me alone Sophia, seriously" Carl replied.

"don't make me come out there and get you, don't worry I sent Zach home to calm down and Beth has gone home also, not a bright move from you both, I did tell you to stay put but nobody listens to me do they" Sophia explained, Carl huffed and walked over to her, "are you here to lecture me? Because if you are now is not a good time" Carl replied.

Sophia shook her head, "I actually don't blame you, not fully anyway, end of the day you tried to help Zach out because well…. he sucked at being a boyfriend and if I had been Beth I would of dumped him first day, but that is just me. I did tell her that she needed to tell him because it's clear she wants to be with you, I could tell that even before all of this" Sophia explained, "I punched my best friend, I kissed my best friends girlfriend, twice, I am a bad person" Carl replied.

"You are not a bad person, now go to Beth and be with her, don't worry about Zach, he can't force you both not to be together" Sophia said to him, "I don't even know if they have broken up though, I may go around and they could be cuddled up on the sofa, kissing….. and…. Hugging " he said, he then sprinted off to Beth's.

(Beth's POV)

Beth sat on the steps outside the front of her house; she hugged her knees to her chest, the movies incident had made her feel guilty but she couldn't help how she felt about Carl, his adorable face and smile, his cute sheriff hat, he made her heart beat so quickly. She looked up to see him looking at her, his hands in his pockets; she smiled at him, "I thought you were going home?" Beth said, "I was until your cousin came and found me and lectured me about stuff… and thangs….. wow I messed up big time" Carl said as he sat next to her.

"It wasn't your entire fault, I should have been honest with him, now I have ruined your friendship" Beth replied, she rubbed her eyes as tears threatened to show.

"hey, don't cry, it wasn't all your fault, I shouldn't of threw myself at you like I did, I liked you a lot and I tried to keep my distance but I failed" Carl replied. "It doesn't matter, me and Zach are over, he wanted to continue as long as I stayed away from you but I said no, and that I loved you and that it was you I wanted to be with, so he said to be with you just keep out of his way, like completely not too even look at him or even walk past him" Beth said with a laugh at the end, "well like that's never going to happen, wow almost sixteen years of friendship over like that" Carl replied with a little sadness in his voice, "I am so sorry" she replied grabbing his hand, he ran his thumb over her hand, "it's okay, you were worth it, also hope you erm…. liked the necklace" he said to her with a smile, "I did and I kind of knew it was you all along, believe me Zach would not get me something like that, you are just Mr romantic" she smiled at him, "I am not that special, and I have no idea how to be a soft teddy bear as you girls like to call it, I am …. Brutal" Carl replied, she then crashed her lips on his, placing her hand on his cheek, he responded to her kiss, it was just how she remembered, her soft warm lips caressing his, the kiss on the Bridge and the kiss in the movies, it felt so right not like it had felt with Zach, she continued kissing him, nothing could stop her she just wanted more, she pulled him closer to her kissing him more fiercely, he pulled her onto his knee so she was facing him and with her hands wrapped around his neck, he placed his hands around her waist and lifted her up wrapping her legs around his waist, his hands went on her bum holding her up, he carried her over to the swing chair on her porch. He sat down keeping her on his knee; she never took her lips off his, she began smiling into the kiss, she took his hat off and placed it on her head, he broke away from this kiss, "it suits you" he laughed, "it looks better on you though, my sheriff" she laughed putting it back on his head, "I will be your sheriff" he replied putting his arm around her.

(Carls POV)

He lay beside her on the chair, the night was cool, they were holding hands and he had his arms around her, Sophia walked up the porch, "oh god, excuse me while I throw up, well I think my work is done here, I am great at match making, and hey if Zach gives you any problems just punch him in the nose or worse, the balls, if he has any that is" Sophia laughed.

"always the pleasant girl aren't you" Carl laughed, "oh yes, and I am sure we will meet again sugar" Sophia replied with a wink, "hey, eyes off Cuz he is my sheriff not yours" Beth replied with a smile, "well I am going to get things sorted out, I don't expect to hear any noises coming from your room tonight Beth Greene" Sophia laughed. Beth looked at her and shook her head, "very funny, now clear off" Beth said with a joking smile.

"so, what do you want to do?" Cark asked, "well we could go back to the bridge and react the other night" Beth suggested brushing his lips with hers, "what and risk getting run over by a train again?" Carl laughed, "well maybe I like to live dangerously" Beth replied as she brushed her finger along his jawline. He smiled at her, "and can you promise me there are no trains tonight?" Carl asked with a smile, " well I can't promise that" she replied with a laugh.

They went back to the bridge, Beth laughed as she hid behind trees and jumped out on Carl, and he picked her up in his arms, "oh no you don't jump and scare me like that " he laughed, she put her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes, "Carl… I love you" Beth whispered, he smiled at her and sighed, his heart was beating quickly, all the events of the night was brushed away looking into her beautiful blue eyes, "I love you too" he replied, she kissed him softly, he took her onto the ledge were they had shared their first kiss, this time he held her around the waist to steady her, Beth breathed in a huge breath and let it out, "it's so beautiful up here " Beth said, the wind blowing through her hair, "it's beautiful like you" Carl replied with a smile, she looked at him, her eyes always got to him, they were so beautiful, he had never been in love before, he crashed his lips on hers again embracing themselves in a hug.

"well well isn't this adorable!"


End file.
